TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac
TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac was the fiftieth game in the Unofficial game series on The Bell Tree. It was a semi-open set-up. Voting was done here. A list of player post counts can be found here. This game started on March 22, 2016 and ended on April 1, 2016. Game mechanics Day and night The following are the day and night posts: *Game Start *Night One *Day Two *Middle of Day Two *Night Two *Day Three *Night Three *Day Four *Night Four *Day Five *End Game *Post Game Voting results *Day One *Day Two *Day Three *Day Four *Day Five Roles The following roles were featured in this game: Town *Townie **Call Me Daniel **Lucanosa **Trojan **stardusk (modkilled) **Beardo **Panda1376 **Alexi *Jack of all Trades **SarasaKat *Detective **Minties *Veteran **Jacob *Granny / Self-aware Miller **Crys *Doctor **Doughssant *Copycat **N/A *Vigilante **oath2order *Doctor / Vigilante **Runeraider Mafia *Godfather **Dolby *Twin **mother of all llamas (list who mother twinned) *Thief **Soda Fox (replaced by Cory) *Roleblocker **N e s s *Detective **N/A *Roleblocker **N/A *Vigilante **N/A *Coward **N/A *Granny **N/A *Veteran **N/A Third-party *Detective **Iggy Koopa (modkilled) *Doublevoter **Ayaya *Vigilante **Trundle *Redirecter **M3ow *Veteran **N/A *Roleblocker / Arsonist **N/A *Redirecter **N/A Coaches WotC Replacements Observers Links * *Mafia chat *Third-party chat *Observer chat Gallery File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Day Night Header.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Day Night Header File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Victims.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Victims File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Horrors.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Horrors File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Seven Sins.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Seven Sins File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Isaac.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Isaac File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Maggy.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Maggy File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Judas.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Judas File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Blue Baby.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Blue Baby File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Generous Beggar.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Generous Beggar File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Guppy the Cat.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Guppy the Cat File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Mom.jpg|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Mom File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Gemini.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Gemini File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Chub.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Chub File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Loki.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Loki File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Envy.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Envy File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Greed.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Greed File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Pride.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Pride File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Chocolate Milk.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Chocolate Milk File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Guppy's Hairball.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Guppy's Hairball File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Guppy's Head.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Guppy's Head File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Guppy's Paw.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Guppy's Paw File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Guppy's Tail.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Guppy's Tail File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Hourglass.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Hourglass File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Mister Boom.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Mister Boom File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Ouija Board.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Ouija Board File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Sacrifical Dagger.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Sacrifical Dagger File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Samson's Lock.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Samson's Lock File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L Teleporter.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L Teleporter File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Book of Belial.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Book of Belial File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Book of Revelations.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Book of Revelations File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Box.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Box File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The D6.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The D6 File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Dead Bird.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Dead Bird File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Lucky Foot.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Lucky Foot File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Monster Manual.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Monster Manual File:TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Yum Heart.png|TBT Unofficial Mafia L The Yum Heart Category:Unofficial games Category:Semi-open set-up games Category:Games with sign-ups for replacements Category:Games with observer sign-ups Category:Town win games